Cough Drops
by thisisawittypenname
Summary: A small PostEp for Early Rollout: Nick decides to get to the bottom of Sara and her cough drops. Short and cute Snickers, because that's the way it should be. Oneshot


Title: Cough Drops

Disclaimer: It's not mine, I'm just borrowing some other (brilliant) people's toys.

Spoilers: I borrowed some lines from 4x15 "Early Rollout"

Summary: Small postep for "Early Rollout": Nick gets to the bottom of Sara and her cough drops.

A/N: This just kind of came to me after watching the episode. I'm in the middle of working on some other stuff and hadn't really written anything in a while, so I'm really pleased I thought of this. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

"Hey Sara, let me have one of those."

"Sorry, last one."

And with a sigh Nick shook his head, grinning though he didn't know why, as he watched Sara pocket the empty cough-drop wrapper. The waxed paper crinkled as she shoved it into the very bottom of her pocket.

They went to meet Grissom for their assignments.

* * *

She'd found some cigarette butts and an orange rind in the dirt in the couple's side yard. At least, Nick assumed that was the message she was trying to convey to him, but her speech was hindered slightly by the cough drop rolling around in her mouth. Nick did a double take…_ "Last one, huh?"_ he thought.

"You still sucking on that same cough drop?" he chuckled, looking down at her crouched form on the ground.

"Yeah" she shot him a playful smirk, "I'm a, uh, slow sucker."

Nick resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead returning her smirk with an easy grin of his own. He'd have to have a conversation with her later about the virtues of sharing. But at a crime scene while on the clock was neither the place nor time. There would be opportunities later, he assured himself. With this though in mind, Nick focused his attention back on the case.

"So, what do you think? Lying in wait?"

* * *

Nick had just finished ID-ing the "get away bike" with Warrick, still amazed that Warrick had thought to look for the receipt in the hollow of the seat support. Nick chuckled to himself as he headed towards the break room, finding that had been a stroke of brilliance as much as luck. With Warrick off with Brass chasing down the guy belonging to the name on the receipt, Nick decided to use the downtime wisely, and grab some coffee. Hopefully, some of Greg's special brew. But what he saw in the break room was much better than a cup of Sander's Blue Hawaiian:

A certain Miss Sara Sidle reaching into her pocket and popping a cough drop into her mouth, before discarding the wrapper in the trash.

Nick decided to have some fun.

From her seat at the table with her back to the door, Sara didn't notice Nick sneak into the break room. It was only when two arms came at her from behind, hands resting on the table on either side of her, she realized he had come in. She flinched in her seat, surprised and caught off guard, before she allowed herself to laugh.

"Walking in like a normal person overrated, Nicky?" she asked, not bothering to turn around. "You have to sneak up on people now?" She clicked the cough drop against her teeth idly.

Nick didn't answer, but leaned forward so his mouth was level with her ear. His head hovered just above her shoulder. "I thought you only had one left" he whispered, his drawl somehow thicker than she remembered.

Sara felt a chill creep down her spine as Nick's breath tickled her ear. "What are you talking about?" she quirked an eyebrow playfully, pushing her chair back to stand up.

Nick let go of the table, and watched her get up and move to stand by the counter, reaching for a mug to pour some coffee.

"You're sucking on a cough drop" he explained with a smile, taking note of the fact that a delicate blush seemed to have formed on Sara's cheeks. "There's no way it's the same one as this morning."

"So?" Sara queried, turning to face him, coffee in hand. She leaned against the counter.

"You told me earlier the one you were sucking on was the last one."

"Oh."

Nick grinned as she realized he'd got her. "Yeah, 'oh'."

Sara shot him a grin, rolling the cough drop to one side as she spoke, feigning innocence, "Well, I meant the one I'm sucking on _now _was the last one. Sorry Nicky."

"Is that so?" asked Nick, moving around the table to stand in front of her. "But you had at least two this morning."

"I told you," said Sara, shaking her head, laughing, "That was only one this morning…like I said, I'm slow sucker." She smirked, placing her coffee mug on the counter behind her.

Nick took a step forward, towards Sara. "What if I don't believe you?" he grinned.

"I'd back up Nick. I'm feeling a little fluey, remember?" Sara smiled, teasing.

"Yeah? Well, this is worth it" Nick whispered conspiratorially, before closing the remaining distance between them and capturing her lips with his own.

To his surprise, though not his displeasure, Sara responded to the kiss, snaking her arms around his neck to draw him closer. One of Nick's hands found the edge of the counter, bracing against it for support as the other rested on Sara's hip, guiding her closer. She whimpered when his tongue traced along her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which she readily granted. She was too preoccupied to realize when his tongue wrapped around the cough drop.

Nick pulled away, sucking noisily on the stolen cough drop, sporting a triumphant grin.

Sara mock-pouted, unconsciously licking her lips as she spoke. "That's not fair."

"Why not?" asked Nick quietly, his thumb tracing lazy circles on the sliver of exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"Because if I had known you would've done that, I would have run out of cough drops _ages_ ago."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it; and as always, reviews are met with mucho mucho love! Meanwhile, and I just feel like I have to tell you this, I am so proud of myself for figuring out how to add those nifty little line breaks into my story. My life suddenly has meaning! 


End file.
